


A series of (not so) unfortunate events

by Aredhel_Alcarin



Series: Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen, M/M, N is only mentioned I'm sorry, So there's a lot of cameos of other idols, This is part of a HUGE Hogwarts AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_Alcarin/pseuds/Aredhel_Alcarin
Summary: Wonsikstillhas to go to detention.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of organization and consistency, Hogwarts students are idols born between 1999 (first years) and 1993 (seventh years), so idols born in 1992 or before are teachers/Hogwarts staff. Because of that, every idol born in 1992 or before is a little aged up.

Seventh years are very stressed.

You can usually find them at the library, drowned in a huge pile of old, almost broken books, seated at the end of the room when it’s easier to claim a whole table for yourself (and it’s also closer to the Restricted Section, you never know when that could come in handy). 

At the moment there are a few meters of half-written parchment about the Goblin Rebellions spread all over the table, some ink stains here and there, two forgotten quills, and at least five books that have been opened so long ago there’s no trace of dust in the air. And yet, there _are_ two students sitting at that table, so they must be doing homework. Don’t let the muffled laughs fool you.

\- “I can’t believe you didn’t use some silencing charm” –Hongbin mutters, his smile so big even trying to be quiet it’s obvious he is laughing-, “specially knowing how loud your snores are.”

Wonsik hits his friend on the shoulder, hushing him. He can almost feel Mr Hyunsik’s eyes on the back their necks, and he doesn’t want to have problems with the librarian.

\- “I didn’t know I was gonna fall asleep, you moron” –he retorts in his low voice, more embarrassed than he would like to admit-. “I thought I was gonna die there, have some sympathy. I’m telling you this thinking you’d act like a friend, for once.”

Hongbin just laughs again as quiet as he can, his shoulders shaking.

\- “You fell asleep on Professor Taekwoon’s lesson and he didn’t kill you, I’m afraid you already used all your luck” –he says, and he gives a little pat on Wonsik’s back.

\- “But I didn’t mean to! History of Magic is just– boring” –Wonsik grumbles, looking at his homework like it’s its fault-. “Now I have to help him grade first years’ essays every evening for a whole month, as if I didn’t have to study for my own NEWTs.”

\- “Aww” –Hongbin coos-. “Doesn’t that mean he’s fond of you? I don’t think he’d let you near other students’ work if didn’t trust you.”

\- “I know he trusts me. That’s why I’m helping with paperwork, instead of cleaning the owlery with a toothbrush.”

Hongbin lets out a little snort. Wonsik is actually a very hardworking person and he probably would do those extra hours if asked, but it’s nice to hear him complain. 

\- “Oh, before I forget” –Hongbin suddenly says, absentmindedly-. “Try to avoid Hyuk for a couple of days.”

Wonsik turns to him, one eyebrow raised.

\- “What? Why?”

\- “Apparently he found this really advanced transfiguration spell on a book and now he wants to try it and show it to Professor Hakyeon (or use it _on_ Professor Hakyeon, I wasn’t really paying attention)” –Hongbin rolls his eyes here, like he couldn’t care less-, “but the information can only be found in the Restricted Section and no one would give him permission to go in, so he’s trying to convince a seventh year to take it for him.”

Wonsik squints, not sure what to reply, but a bit curious himself.

\- “What kind of spell?”

\- “Honestly? I have no idea” –he replies, trying for the nth time to focus on the Goblin Rebellions-. “I overheard him trying to convince that Jisoo kid from his year to try and ask, since he has a better reputation.”

\- “Did it work?”

Hongbin shakes his head.

\- “Nah. I don’t think it’s anything dangerous, though” –Hongbin adds while Wonsik writes about Basil Flack, who was Minister of Magic for only two months in 1752-. “But I _do_ hope it’s hilarious. Like, I wanna see it, I just don’t want to be present when he practices” –he explains, like it’s the most serious issue.

It’s Wonsik’s turn to snort. He stretches his arms above his head and tries to creak his bones properly, his back feeling a little sore after a few hours crouched over the table. He checks his watch, sighing.

\- “We should go get dinner.”

Hongbin looks at the time and then at his essay and decides that, fuck it, it’s long enough, so he just signs it (or something like that, because it looks more like “hongsen”) and wraps the parchment, starting to clean up the mess they have made before leaving.

There’s a group of younger students that smile and wave shyly at Hongbin when they pass, to which he responds with a bright and polite toothy grin, and Wonsik rolls his eyes. There’s a rumor going on saying Hongbin is half veela and that’s the reason why he’s so popular, but he knows his friend well enough to know it’s not true.

(He’s 99% sure. He doesn’t like the idea that he’s been lured by his best friend.)

They part ways when they get to the Great Hall, Hongbin patting Wonsik’s shoulders before approaching the Ravenclaw table, and Wonsik getting a few greetings from his classmates when he reaches the Slytherin one.

\- “You’re alive!” –Kihyun said, as if he couldn’t believe his eyes.

\- “I haven’t been to detention yet” –Wonsik whines, serving himself some food-. “It’s after dinner.”

He doesn’t really mind the laughs, he kind of deserves them. He gives a side glance to the High Table, where Professor Taekwoon is quietly eating, looking amused by whatever conversation Professor Seokjin –their Herbology teacher- and Professor Jaehwan –their Divination teacher- are having (any normal person wouldn’t be able to recognize that little, tiny curve upwards on Professor Taekwoon’s mouth, but Wonsik knows that’s a smile).

He’s not surprised, though, because honestly Professor Jaehwan is hilarious. Not that Wonsik is biased or something, where did you get that idea.

He’s just– eccentric. He has the overall attitude of a five year old, with a taste for theatrical entrances and a completely nonexistent sense of shame, but isn’t that almost a requirement to be a Divination teacher?

There was this one time, for example, a few weeks ago. A bunch of Slytherin and Hufflepuff seventh years were waiting in the classroom for Professor Jaehwan to come –he had a meeting before and was a bit late–, so they were trying to entertain themselves in the meantime. Turns out Peniel, one of the Hufflepuffs, had recently shaved his head; which was, consequently, very smooth. Five pairs of hands can attest that.

\- “Are you gonna leave it like this?” –Mark asked his Housemate, moving a bit to let Kihyun rub his cheek on Peniel’s head.

\- “Yeah, probably” –Peniel answered, his voice tinted with laughter.

\- “I can see you’re gonna maintain this for a long, long time” –Yoongi said in a very serious voice, adjusting his Slytherin tie and then using both hands to pretend Peniel’s head was a crystal ball.

Mark cracked up laughing and moved Yoongi aside to take his place.

\- “I can see–”

\- “HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING?!”

They all fell silent and turned to the classroom door where Professor Jaehwan stood, looking pissed. He has very soft features and tends to pout when angry so it was cute more than menacing, but still.

Peniel was honestly enjoying the head massage and found all that very entertaining so he tried to explain that it was OK, but he didn’t really have time to even open his mouth.

\- “You can’t use a head as an orbuculum! Have I taught you nothing?” –Professor Jaehwan sighed _very_ deeply, trying to sound as disappointed as he could, and dropped some books onto the teacher’s table. The he sighed again and turned to them with a cheeky smile and an excited voice-. “Nevermind. Looks like we’re gonna change today’s lesson to Introduction to Phrenology!”

No one knew what to say (or if they _should_ say something), so everyone quietly returned to their sits. Professor Jaehwan approached Peniel and put one gentle hand on his head (letting out a surprised “Oh, how soft”), facing the rest of the classroom.

\- “OK, class, pay attention.” 

He spoke in a higher voice, almost if he was pretending to be a mother talking to her kids, but he usually did that when he wanted them to behave, so no one seemed to be surprised (nobody really knew if did that on purpose or if he didn’t realize he was doing it, but it worked every time).

\- “First” –he began, taking a piece of charcoal from his cloak and drawing a circle between Peniel’s eyebrows, carefully-, “this area represents his individuality. Are you writing this down? Now we just have to palpate to know if the surface is leveled or not.”

Professor Jaehwan’s lessons tend to be a little messy and disorganized but are, in return, also very participative and funny. 

They spent the rest of the period sectioning Peniel’s head into thirty-five different areas and learning what they meant and how to read them. According to Professor Jaehwan phrenology was ‘a bit outdated’ and ‘not used much by True Seers’, but it was ‘a nice method for training their Inner Eye’ and ‘better than making fools out of themselves’.

So, yeah, Wonsik likes Professor Jaehwan a lot.

Looking at him is also a good distraction from looking at Professor Taekwoon, which reminds Wonsik he still has to go to detention after dinner. He clicks his tongue and starts eating little by little, as if that would make the time go slower, shrinking sulkily in his chair.

He eats in silence, laughing softly at his Housemates’ stories and jokes. 

He looks again at the High Table when he finishes just in time to see Professor Taekwoon excusing himself to his colleagues and start walking towards the Slytherin table with his usual, kind-of-terrifying(if-you-don’t-know-better) poker face. He turns elegantly to face Wonsik, making his cloak float, and addresses him by putting one hand on his shoulder. He’s not much of a talker, so Wonsik gets the idea.

\- “I’m going.”

Professor Taekwoon’s office is sober and neat, with a few figurines decorating his otherwise empty desk. He gestures Wonsik to sit beside him before performing a flourish with his wand, and suddenly the big desk is covered in rolls of parchment. Well, why lose time with chit-chat, right?

\- “Classify this by House” –orders Professor Taekwoon in his soft voice, starting to do that himself.

Wonsik would think that isn’t so bad, but then he has to classify the essays by theme (the Gargoyle Strike of 1911, the Soap Blizzard of 1378 of the life of Emeric the Evil. Did Wonsik study all that in first year?), and then he has to actually read them, which is kind of terrible because apparently eleven year olds are way younger that Wonsik remembers himself to be and not all of them know how to write or narrate properly.

(He tries not to laugh when he reads something really bad because he likes to think of himself as a good person, but sometimes he just can’t help it.)

When they’re finally finished, almost three hours later, it’s a little past curfew. 

Wonsik doesn’t really mind, he’s used to empty and dark corridors thanks to the Slytherin Common Room being in the dungeons, so he says goodbye to Professor Taekwoon and tries not to think about the fact that he just lost three hours of study.

He’s glad to be able to enjoy a bit of silence and being by himself despite all that, but just when he reaches the ground floor he hears footsteps getting closer, so he stops to try and listen where they come from, looking for a way to hide in case is a Prefect or a Professor. Before he can think of an escape plan, he suddenly feels something grabbing his cloak. Alarmed, he turns around wand in hand, just in case.

\- “Hyung!” –Hyuk exclaims in a very low voice, almost _too_ happy-. “What are you doing here?”

Wonsik huffs, putting back his wand in his pocket and letting his shoulders lose all the tension.

\- “What am I doing here? What are _you_ doing here! Go back to your Common Room, it’s late” –he reprimands, as if that would mean something to Hyuk.

\- “Come on, hyung” –he whines, pointing at the general direction of the stairs to the first floor-, “I have a mission. Help me get into the Restricted Section, I’ll tell you everything on the way.”

Wonsik raises his hands, shaking his head.

\- “I don’t want to have anything to do with that” –he declares, trying to impose himself-. “Just go back to your Common Room, do you think Mr Changsub is not patrolling the library?”

Hyuk rolls his eyes so hard he could have got blind.

\- “As if I wouldn’t know how to avoid him” –he says, kind of offended-. “I just need to get into the Restricted Section for a bit, OK? You just have to tell me if someone’s coming, I’ll do all the work.”

Wonsik stares and ends up chuckling. One part of him thinks it’d be better to keep an eye on his friend, but no matter how he looks at it it’d take too much time: he’d still like to check a few essays before going to sleep and he has class early tomorrow, so he should sleep a bit.

He’s too tired for this.

\- “No. And why do you wanna jinx Professor Hakyeon so bad? Aren’t you a pain in the ass enough for him?”

\- “Why do you have such a bad impression of me?” –Hyuk hits Wonsik’s arm softly (and yet harder than Wonsik would have liked)-. “Besides, aren’t you a bit curious? Come on, I know you are.”

Wonsik winces instead of answering but they say silent lends assent, so Hyuk smiles widely.

\- “OK, tell me” –Wonsik surrenders-. “What’s that mysterious spell about that is so interesting?”

\- “Look, the thing is, you know Professor Hakyeon is an Animagus, right? A panther” –Hyuk starts, and Wonsik nods. How could he _not_ know? Professor Hakyeon loves showing off and is not uncommon to see a big black panther welcoming you to his class if you’re late-. “So, apparently–“ 

\- “Hey! You two!”

They both freeze in place, recognizing the voice of Professor Jaehwan. He’s still with Professor Seokjin, who’s crossing his arms while they get closer. The magical torches give the corridor a dim light, but there’s a stronger, whiter one coming from the Professors’ lumos spell that makes their faces very recognizable.

\- “Ten points from Hufflepuff and ten points from Slytherin” –Professor Seokjin says, as if it was physically harmful for him to do so.

\- “I was going to my Common Room! I just… got stuck in the stairs ‘till now… ‘cause, you know, they keep changing…” –Hyuk tries to explain, conjuring his most innocent and charming smile. No one is fooled by it, but it is worth a try.

\- “We’ve been warned by Professor Hakyeon, Sanghyuk” –Professor Seokjin states, looking rather amused-. “I’m afraid you’re not as sneaky as you like to think you are.”

Wonsik actually laughs at this, earning a death glare from Hyuk and Professor Seokjin. Well. He bows his head as an apology.

\- “I just want to look up something on the library, but nobody would give me permission” –Hyuk grumbles-. “Isn’t that what good students do? Learn by themselves?”

Professor Jaehwan put his hands on Hyuk shoulder, looking determined.

\- “Don’t give up on your dreams, Sanghyukkie. Now, go to your Common Room.”

\- “I’ll go with you so you don’t have problems with the stairs again” –Professor Seokjin announces, gesturing towards Hyuk to follow him. Hyuk scoffs, putting his hands on his pockets, and sends a goodbye look to Wonsik.

When they’re left alone, Professor Jaehwan takes advantage of the flickering light of the torches and the echo of the castle to make a scene of sighing dramatically.

\- “Ah~, Wonsikkie, I’m so disappointed…”

Wonsik shrinks into himself, doubly ashamed because of that diminutive.

\- “I’m sorry. I was in detention with Professor Taekwoon and I was trying to get to my Common Room when I found Hyuk” – he tries to explain it like he isn’t putting all the blame on Professor Taekwoon, though he definitively is-. “I can’t apparate here so I had to walk.”

Professor Jaehwan tries to maintain his expression severe, but ends up cracking a smile and even his shoulders seem to relax.

\- “I know, I talked with Professor Taekwoon before” –he says as if he just told the funniest joke, like those eels that always look like they’re waiting for the people to laugh. Wonsik looks kind of appalled at that.

\- “Oh, eh…” –Wonsik stutters, relieved-. “Did I still lose points?”

\- “Well, yes, you do are out of your Common Room after curfew, I can’t play favorites” –Professor Jaehwan reasons-. “But don’t worry, I’ll make sure you get them back tomorrow at my class!”

Wonsik is not sure how that solves anything but he takes what he gets: after all, Slytherin is in a good position this year. They start walking towards the dungeons using just Professor Jaehwan’s lumos spell so Wonsik is a bit on the shadows, their steps being the only sound that can be heard for a while. 

\- “It’d be great to win the House Cup this year, since it’s my last one” –Wonsik suddenly comments, hoping to appear casual about it. He tries not to think about the future, but that only makes him do it even more. It’s a helpless vicious circle.

\- “I can’t back you on that, you know I was a Gryffindor” –Professor Jaehwan retorts energetically, almost offended, turning a bit to face Wonsik and talking as if he was a hundred years older-. “You will remember your House pride even when you left Hogwarts, you’ll see.”

Wonsik shifts uncomfortably.

\- “I don’t really know what to do after Hogwarts” –he confesses, daring to look at Professor Jaehwan from the corner of his eye. He has only talked about this with Hongbin, not even Hyuk-. “I mean, I have some ideas, but nothing really planned” –at that Professor Jaehwan gestures to lessen the sudden seriousness, nonchalant.

\- “Well, that’s just normal. But don’t worry, you’ll do great!” 

Wonsik grins softly to himself, touched.

\- “Thank you. I know I just have to do one last effort to pass my NEWTs, but I’m still nervous.”

\- “Oh, no, no, I didn’t mean it as empty support words; I mean that you’ll do great” –Professor Jaehwan explains, as if apologizing for the misunderstanding-. “I’ve seen it.”

\- “…Oh.”

Wonsik doesn’t really know what to reply to that or what does it actually mean, so he spends a few seconds with his mouth half open without really saying anything.

\- “… Can you _actually_ see the future? Not just a vague feeling of what’s just going to happen, but actual facts?” – Wonsik asks, genuinely curious since he’s never witnessed a real prophecy.

Professor Jaehwan grimaces angrily.

\- “Have I taught you nothing?” –he crosses his arms-. “What the future shows us are just clues, and yes, sometimes it’s hard to discover what they mean, but that’s why I’m teaching you guys! To know how to figure it out! It’s kind of like a scavenger hunt, but better.”

They have reached the entrance of the Slytherin Common Room by then so Professor Jaehwan waves good night, but Wonsik turns to him again before saying the password.

\- “Why were you looking into my future? Do you track every student to see if they’re gonna do well?” –he asks, half joking.

Professor Jaehwan chuckles like a child at that.

\- “I wasn’t looking into your future, Wonsikkie” –he says, winking at him before turning around and start walking-. “I was looking into mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the characters (with a little bit of info) in this HUGE Hogwarts AU are here --> https://twitter.com/aredheldraws/status/788495421803008001


End file.
